


The Days They Were Born

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Gendry is Robert’s son from a previous relationship and everyone is cool with it, Humor, Nice!Cersei, No Incest, Normal Joffrey but he is still a little dickish, Pregnancy, Tommen is the star in this fic, natural childbirth, normal-ish happy family, one mention of marijuana use, other GoT characters but they have no dialogue they are just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: I saw a beautiful video of a woman giving birth in a water filled tub.  That was my prompt.  Please note, Cersei is nice in this fic.   So of course, there’s no incest.  This is super sweet stuff.  There’s a lot of interrupted dialogue because; well, it’s a stressful situation and it’s family.This was written quickly, but not quickly enough.  HAPPY (BELATED) NEW YEAR!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	The Days They Were Born

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know specifics about home births or water births. My only foray into parenthood, was in a hospital. So there’s that.
> 
> Please forgive grammatical and logical errors.

Jaime strolled into the kitchen and was graced with a beautiful sight. His lovely wife had her back to him, their youngest son in her left arm perched upon her hip and his eldest son clutched at her thigh. Both boys were whining. He could hear their whining over the ice being ground in the blender. 

“Art,” Jaime called out. Six-year-old Arthur was Jaime’s clone. Golden blond curls, emerald-eyed, handsome, charming and unfortunately, dyslexic. Fortunately for Arthur, Jaime was not like his father, Tywin. Jaime told his young son, there’s no shame in something you can’t help or control. Arthur was getting therapy for his learning disability. His teacher also made in-class provisions for his reading difficulties. 

“You’re a big boy, just tell us what you want,” Jaime said to his son.

Arthur turned and smiled at Jaime showing his missing top tooth. “I didn’t need anything, Daddy. Just practicing my whine for my new jokes. Gally is a great whiner…” Arthur explained. 

Jaime stopped listening and pinched the bridge of his nose. Arthur knew or thought (depending on who you ask - his teacher certainly didn’t think so) he was funny. Now that’s what Arthur needed to control - his need to be the class clown. That he got from his uncle, Tyrion. Arthur decided he wanted to be a stand-up comedian. Jaime wanted the kill the person who told Arthur about that potential vocation. Probably, Tyrion. Well, ultimately Jaime would be supportive of his children’s choices. But at that moment, his wife was not looking so supportive. As a matter of fact, she gave their eldest child a cold stare.

“Well, if you find your baby brother is so educational, why don’t you take him into your room and help him pack,” Brienne drawled.. She let 3-year-old Galladon down. Galladon, named after Brienne’s brother who died as a child, was more like his mother. He had Brienne’s stick straight white blond hair, her show-stopping blue eyes and a full-lipped mouth. He was mostly serious toddler, but loved to giggle at his big brother’s antics. Galladon had the charm of being earnest and kind. Galladon always got ‘Good Citizenship’ awards in his preschool class. What Brienne and Jaime discovered was their youngest son was very intelligent. He loved math and science. Jaime, the calculus teacher, got excited thinking his Gally may follow him in a STEM field one day.

“Mumma, I want a cookie,” Galladon whined. He blinked up at his mother.

“No, you and Art will get smoothies. And it’s too early. And no telling what you will eat at your grandfather’s house,” Brienne said.

“Boys, go to your room like your mother said,” Jaime added with a smile.

Arthur grabbed Galladon’s hand and they headed to their room. Jaime noticed the boys were fully dressed even though it was only 10 in the morning.

Jaime walked up to his wife and hugged her from behind. He sniffed her hair. He loved her shampoo. It reminding him of the varied tropical fruits they tried during their honeymoon on Lys. Our week of fruits and fucking, Jaime called it. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she continued making smoothies. He rubbed her swollen belly and kissed right under her ear.

“Morning, Beautiful,” Jaime purred.

Brienne winced slightly. “Good morning, Sleepyhead.” She turned her head to peck him on the lips.

“Sleepyhead? We’re on holiday break and it’s only 10. By Gods, what time should I get up when I’m on vacation?” Jaime teased back. 

Brienne turned and looked at him with pained grin. 

“Wait...no...yes?” Jaime asked.

“I felt it about 6 this morning. I was hoping not. Not on New Year’s Eve… I don’t want to interrupt anyone’s plans,” Brienne answered. His sweet wife was always so considerate. Even when she’s obviously in early labor. 

“I couldn’t go back to sleep. So once the boys woke up, I got them ready and called Dad to come get them,” Brienne said. “I think it’s going to be a while yet, but it’s happening...today.”

**********

Twelve hours later, Brienne told Jaime to call the midwife. Buzzing with excitement and anticipation, Jaime sent a text to the midwife, Melisandre. Melisandre told them she didn’t celebrate New Year’s Eve anymore because that night is dark and full of terrors, so she would be available if the babe decided to make an appearance. Jaime hoped the traffic wouldn’t be too crazy, which was already crazy on regular Friday night. 

They both began to worry about the midwife after 45 minutes when suddenly they heard their door open and then odd noises downstairs. Well, Melisandre was odd. Maybe she was cleansing the house with burning sage in preparation for the babe’s birth. She said stuff like that. They didn’t question her. I mean they did decide to have a home water birth for their (last, Brienne insisted) child. 

Jaime called out, “Mel, we’re in the bedroom…”

And the next thing that happened would be something they would laugh in the years to come, but at the time - no, there was nothing funny about it.

Cersei burst into their bedroom. Jaime’s twin was dressed to the nines. Obviously, she was headed to a party. Her red and gold, color-blocked bodycon cocktail dress was so tight, it was almost obscene. At 45 and mother of 3, Cersei had the body and face of a woman 15 years younger. Well, she paid enough dragons for that young body and face. Brienne loved and hated her vain goodsister in equal measure. Her stinging barbs were never meant for harm, but they stung at first. Brienne had gotten better at not taking Cersei seriously, because she loved and protected just as fiercely as she teased. She verbally annihilated one her dearest friends who had the nerve to disrespect Brienne during a brunch date. Said friend had never been seen in Cersei’s circle again. Also Brienne learned to give back as much as Cersei gave, though she would never be as quick or clever. To Jaime, his twin sister was everything. But tonight, she would be both exasperating and the best sister ever.

Cersei’s eyes widened and Jaime’s narrowed. They both spoke at once. “What the fuck!”

“What the hells are doing here, Cers?” Jaime exclaimed.

“What the fuck do you mean? You invited us.” Cersei answered. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Seconds later, the door was opened and Robert’s booming voice said, “Hey, come on in. Let’s get the party started. No food yet, but Jaime keeps good hooch that he never drinks...”

“Invited? Us? What are you talking about?” Jaime asked.

Cersei walked; well, more like waddled because her dress was so tight; over to Jaime who was sitting next to Brienne on their bed. Cersei handed Jaime her phone. Just when Jaime’s eyes focused onto his sister’s phone, Brienne groaned. 

“Shit, way more painful than Gally…” Brienne gritted out. Then the two women locked eyes.

As Cersei walked around the bed to greet her goodsister, she said, “Brie, honey, you look like shit…” She leaned over and kissed Brienne on the cheek. “And sweaty too…”

“I’m having a fucking baby, Cersei,” Brienne growled. 

“Careful or you’ll turn into your alumni mascot,” Cersei quipped. Brienne graduated from the University of Bear Island. She loved it’s rough and tumble culture and it had a great history program. On occasion, Brienne also donned the Jorah the Bear costume at their home football games. Once Cersei heard that one, she used it as ammunition whenever the situation fit. 

“I know you’re having a baby…” Cersei continued. “Just look at you…”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Jaime interrupted. The color drained from his face.

“Jaime Lannister strikes again…”Cersei announced blithely.

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” Brienne asked through her clenched teeth. 

“Now, Wench, don’t get upset…” Jaime started and took a deep breath. “The text I meant to send to Melisandre to tell her come, I accidently sent to a family…”

“And friends, don’t forget friends…” Cersei interrupted.

Jaime glared at his sister and then continued, “I sent it to a family AND friends group text.”

Brienne shook her head several times and then asked, “Well, how could our family AND friends think a text that was meant for our midwife was a party invitation?” Brienne asked.

Cersei reached over Brienne and snatched the phone from Jaime. She cleared her throat and read from her phone. “From Jaime: Come at once. It’s on. Happy New Year.”

Brienne’s hands gripped at the comforter. Then she turned to her husband. “You had one job...one fucking job…” Brienne seethed.

“Jaime Lannister strikes again,” Cersei repeated almost solemnly. Then she turned to Brienne, “How far apart are your contractions? Let’s see if we can get you to the hospital on time…”

“Oh, no!” Brienne and Jaime said at the same time. 

“Jaime, call Mel. Please…” Brienne whined. Jaime hopped off the bed and ran out of the room with his phone. Myrcella and Tommen were at the doorway and watched Jaime as he dashed past them. The noise from downstairs was even more prominent. There was music. Not Sevenmas music, but regular music. Myrcella had a plate with a slice of pizza on it. Tommen had a bottle of soda. They stood behind their mother. 

“Hey Auntie B. Great party. But you and Uncle Jaime should have gotten food. You know Dad can be cheap. Pizza and Pentoshi takeout…” Myrcella said while shaking her head. “Are you alright?”

Tommen came from behind his mother and sister. Then he sat on the bed where his Uncle had just been sitting. “Are you having the baby...now…You don’t look so good,” Tommen said. 

Brienne gritted her teeth again. “Yes, sweetling. But it should be a while yet…” then she looked at Cersei and answered her earlier question. “My waters broke about 1 hour ago. Contractions are at every 15 minutes, but they are really painful. This babe is going to be big…”

“All of your babes have been big. So let’s head to the hospital…” Cersei said. 

“No, my birth plan was to have a home water birth…” Brienne stated.

“Why, sister? Why?” Cersei countered looking a Brienne like she was a child.

“Because it’s natural and healthier for the baby. It’s relaxing and calming to give birth in your home. And…” Brienne answered.

Myrcella jumped in, “You don’t look relaxed or calm, Auntie.”

Cersei looked at her daughter, “That’s because your Uncle is an idiot.” Then turning back to Brienne, Cersei said, “Women naturally gave birth at home for millenia and...Brienne, this is dangerous...”

Tommen intervened, “Mom, stop it. That’s not what Auntie B needs to hear. She had a plan and I’m sure her doctor said it was okay, so it’s okay.” 

Everyone looked at 16 year old Tommen with amazement. He just shook his head. “I am thinking about going into veterinarian school, so I’m interested…” Tommen trailed off. 

“Auntie B’s is not a cat, Tommy,” Myrcella said while picking a pepperoni off her pizza and popping it into her mouth.

“No, she isn’t…” Cersei agreed sounding concerned. “Are the boys with Selwyn, Brienne?”

“Yeah, why?” Brienne asked. 

“I’m going to call him…” Cersei answered. As she picked up her phone, Jaime rushed back into the room looking like the world was ending. 

“Mel said she’s on her way, but you know she’s on the other side of town and the traffic is a fucking nightmare…” Jaime said.

“Yeah, it was really bad when we were on our way to Uncle Stannis’,” Myrcella offered tossing back her shiny black hair that hung like ropes of licorice candy. 

“Thank the Gods you rescued us, Uncle Jaime. We were going to be bored to death…” Tommen said running fingers through his dark brown curls.

Brienne looked at Cersei. She needed a distraction from her predicament and pain. “You were wearing that dress to Stannis’ house?” she asked.

Cersei smirked. “Yep, I love to drive Selyse crazy...fucking prude…” 

Brienne shook her head and then looked at Jaime. After taking a calming breath, she asked him, “So how long do you think it will take her to get here?”

Jaime just shook his head. Then shrugged. 

“Okay...okay. It should be while yet. So who’s at our party?” Brienne asked to the room. Before anyone could answer, Tyrion steps through the bedroom threshold. He smiled widely at everyone in the room. 

“Brother, are you drunk already? ” Cersei asked while looking at her watch. “Oh, it’s 11:00… carry on then.” Drinking was something that Cersei and her baby brother had in common. They would have drinking contests. Cersei was usually the winner. Tyrion would complain that it was only because she was bigger than him.

“I started to feel lonely. Then I realized my favorite drinking partner was missing, so here I am. And Brie, everyone is here. Great idea by the way. Just do better with the food next year. To be so fucking rich, Robert is cheaper than a Flea Bottom whore,” Tyrion answered in one breath. 

“I already told her…” Myrcella said. 

Jaime asked, “Who’s everyone, Ty?” 

Tyrion took a breath and answered, “Bronn and his women du jour. Tormund and his man du jour…” 

“I thought he was with Jon Snow…” Cersei gossiped. 

“Oh no, Sis. That fell apart months ago. Where have you been?” Tyrion pursed his lips dramatically. “Anyway, Jon Snow is here with one of the younger Targaryens. Cute girl, but Jon is brooding at Tormund and vice versa. Shame. Anyway, Robb and Talisa, Renly, Loras, Margaery, the Stark girls; Sansa and Arya. Arya brought an interesting fellow who’s from Essos, Jaqen… something or another. We’re calling him Jack. And Joff and Gendry showed up a minute ago…” 

Myrcella jumped up, “Oh crap, Gendry and Arya have...history. I better go down and play referee…” At that, she rushed out of the room.

Tyrion continued, “Kids….Anyway, Edmure and Ros, who I guess didn’t want to freeze their asses off at Riverrun or Winterfell, Addam, Lyle and me. Dad called and said he’ll come by if he can get away from the gala…”

At that statement, Brienne had a strong contraction. 

“Auntie, how long as it been since the last one?” Tommen asked who had been watching Brienne closely.

“It’s only been about 10 minutes,” Cersei answered for her.

“No Mom, I think it’s closing to 5 to 7 minutes,” Tommen corrected. Brienne looked at her nephew and nodded.

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Auntie B’s having her baby…” Tommen answered.

“I know she’s having a baby…” Tyrion interrupted. 

“No Uncle, now… or soon,” Tommen answered nonplussed. The Lannister siblings looked at each other with scared eyes. 

Jaime picked up his phone and dialed. A few seconds later, he began to speak. “Hey Mel...still near Visenya’s Hill...Oh shit, oh shit…. I...I can’t...Well, we’ll just go to the hospital.. About 5 to 7 minutes... No, I don’t want our baby born stuck in traffic...Oh shit, oh shit...I’ll...try.” 

Jaime looked at his siblings with a look of pure terror. 

Tyrion pushed off the wall on which he had been leaning and moved quickly to the door. “Well, I’m going hit that old dusty trail…”

“You craven git,” Cersei said. 

“No sister, I am the only one of us that doesn’t have children. So, this is not my area of expertise. You’re a mother and Jaime, this is all your fault, so…. goodbye,” Tyrion responded. As he moved down the hall, he shouted back, “Good luck, Brie. I love you.”

“Drunken git,” Cersei said again. “Tommen, go downstairs and bring me a few beers and a whisky highball...neat.”

“A few, Cersei?” Brienne said panting. 

“Mom, do you want a mix or just whisky?” Tommen asked as he stood up.

“Just the whisky, dove. A lot of it,” Cersei responded.

“Yes, for me and Jaime. We are going to need it…” Cersei responded to Brienne. “I need one of your big muumuu dresses. I can’t get any...fluids on my dress…”

“Tommy, don’t get me anything,” Jaime said. Tommen jogged out of the room. Both women looked at Jaime. His eyes were slightly red.

“Jaime, have you been drinking?” Brienne asked.

“No, I took a toke of weed. Sorry, wench. I’m nervous,” Jaime answered.

“You’re nervous?” Cersei asked incredulous. “Men...” she grumbled as moved to their closet.

Tommen came back with his big brother Joffrey in tow. Both young men were carrying drinks. 

“Joff,” Jaime shouted. “You’re pre-med. Why didn’t I think of this sooner…” 

“Because you’re an idiot.” Brienne and Cersei said in unison. 

Jaime smirked at his sister and then looked sheepishly at his wife. Tommen handed Brienne an opened bottle of water. 

“Here Auntie, you need to hydrate, “ Tommen said. 

“Yes, Aunt B, you need to drink,” Joffrey parroted his younger brother.

“Tommen, can you fill up the birthing tub…” Brienne asked as she gritted through another cramp. 

“Warm, but not hot water, Tommy,” Jaime added. 

“Birthing tub?” Joffrey asked.

“Yes, your Aunt is going to push her babe out into the world into a tub of water…” Cersei answered and then threw back the whisky in one gulp.

“Mom, the babe is in fluid now. It’s totally okay…” Tommen said. “Joff, you’re pre-med, you should know about this.”

Jaime nodded and looked at his nephew. He was so impressed by Tommen’s maturity.

Joffrey scoffed at Tommen, “I’m going into plastic surgery. I won’t have to deal with that stuff, but for my Aunt B…”

Brienne had been chugging water as she was very thirsty. Big mistake. When the next big contraction hit, she vomited up the water. Luckily, her stomach was pretty empty so it was mostly clear. However, Cersei jumped back and gagged. Joffrey froze, turned tail and ran out of the room. 

Tommen growled and said, “ Joff...shit...oops, sorry Mom.”

Jaime took charge and quickly put his arm around his wife. “Brie, are you okay?” 

“Yeah...but it’s getting close… fuck...it reallllllyy hurrrttts,” she ground out. 

Jaime grabbed the stained comforter off the bed. And as he jogged out the room to take it to the laundry room, he called back, “Tommy, quick... fill up the tub. I’ll be right back.”

Tommen ran into the bathroom to do just that. Cersei and Brienne were left alone for a moment.

Cersei opened her mouth to speak and she heard her husband shriek, “SHIT...RIGHT NOW! CERSEI’S DOING WHAT???!!!!” Then the whole downstairs erupted into an uproar. 

Cersei walked to the door looking really strange, with her tight dress hidden by one of Brienne’s large maternity dresses. She had kicked off her stilettos and slipped on a pair of Jaime’s sneakers. She hollered out into the house, “No one is coming up here to spectate. Unless you are going to fucking help!” The uproar dulled instantly.

“That’s what I thought,” Cersei said more to herself. Then turning back to Brienne, she said with a nervous smirk, “So...this is going to happen, huh? Can you tell the babe to wait for a few hours?” 

Brienne tried to grin. “No, Cers...shit...she’s coming. And you know….when they’re coming...they’re… aaaarrrrgggghhh” Just then, Tommen dragged in the full birthing tub and Jaime returned from the laundry room.

“I really need to pushhhh…” Brienne panted. 

Cersei was starting to hyperventilate. “Jaime, are we really doing this?”

“Sis, we have no choice…” Jaime said as he walked over to his twin and handed her a pair of latex gloves.

They looked into each other’s eyes. Then Cersei grabbed both Jaime’s hands and said, “Wonder twin powers activate...shape of... a midwife...I guess?” 

Jaime nodded and was about to respond to Cersei when Brienne bellowed, “OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE...The babe is coming.”

That brought the twins back to the task at hand. Jaime said, “Ok, wench, let’s get up and into the tub. Tommy, turn around until Brienne gets in position.” 

While Jaime got Brienne out of her bottoms and into the tub, Myrcella tip-toed into the room. 

Tommen firmly told his sister, “Myrcy, if you can’t help, get out.”

“Tommy, I have some warm towels for the babe when it gets here…” she replied meekly. 

“Ok, sis....” Tommen said. Brienne groaned loudly at that moment. 

Tommen rushed to the tub with Myrcella following. Jaime held Brienne under her arms from behind. Cersei was kneeling at the tube. Both twins were staring down into the water as if they were ready to go into battle. After a couple of heavy grunts and pushes, the babe floated out into the world. Cersei reached down into the tub and caught her niece. As she lifted the newborn child out into the air, Cersei began to cry. 

“Oh, hello beauty. I’m your Auntie Cersei…” Cersei sobbed.

Jaime let Brienne sit back down in the tub and she rested her head on the edge with her eyes closed. Jaime stepped over to Cersei would was now cradling the babe and gingerly cut the child’s cord and placed a bandage over the cut. 

“I hope that did it right, Angel,” Jaime whispered to his new daughter. 

Myrcella walked over to her mother and leaned over with a towel. “Mumma, she’s going to get cold.” Cersei reluctantly handed the babe over to her big cousin. Myrcella wrapped the babe up gently. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” a shout rose from downstairs. 

“Wow, we were so preoccupied, we weren’t watching the time. So your birthday is December 31st, little cousin,” Tommen said as he smiled at the babe. 

A few moments later, Brienne moaned and said, “Jaime, I don’t feel right…”

“Brie, hon, that’s just the afterbirth…” Cersei said. 

“Cersei, I know afterbirth and this ain’t it….OWWWWW….” Brienne howled.

“Shit...shit...shit…” Jaime said. “What do you feel, honey?” 

“Pressure…I need…” Brienne whined. Then she grunted with a low moan as her blue eyes when wide. “Oh shit, quick… there’s another one…”

Jaime looked shell-shocked. “Another...babe?”

“How the hell did you miss a whole other babe…” Cersei blanched.

Brienne rolled her eyes at her goodsister and ignored her question. “Yeah...” Brienne said as she got herself in a crouching position and pushed. Tommen grabbed another pair of gloves and an extra towel that Myrcella left on the bed, ran to the tub and knelt down. Jaime ran back to grab Brienne around her arms to support her. He looked at his young nephew and said, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yep, I’m good,” Tommen responded fearlessly.

A few more pushes later and the babe that wasn’t expected was born - on January 1st. She was caught by her big cousin, Tommen. After that babe’s cord was cut, bandaged by her father and then swaddled by Cersei; Tommen grabbed a beer, opened it and took a few large gulps. He exhaled loudly. 

Cersei was going to object, but Jaime stopped her. “No, sis. Tonight, your baby boy became a man. Let him have a drink,” Jaime said with a chuckle. 

While Jaime helped Brienne get cleaned and dressed in the bathroom, Tommen remade the bed. After Jaime escorted his wife to their bed, kissing her while he got her settled, Brienne motioned Tommen to come closer. She gave Tommen a big kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.. Then the men donned gloves and took the tub back into the bathroom, disposed of the water and disinfected the tub. Brienne called from the bed, “You can toss it. These are the last babes that are coming out of me.” Cersei and Myrcella guffawed as they cooed over the new twins, Cersei and Tommei. Cersei insisted on her namesake being nicknamed Junior.

The partygoers made their way upstairs to meet the new babes. Jaime called the girls, the new and improved Lannister twins. Cersei just smirked. Brienne just shook her head at them both. Robert patted Tommen roughly on his back with a fond smile. Shortly after 1am, Grandpa Selwyn arrived with the new big brothers, Arthur and Galladon. The boys gushed over their new baby sisters - with Arthur stroking their fuzzy blonde heads and Galladon kissing their cheeks. Selwyn just kept shaking his head with tears in his eyes saying over and over, “I can’t believe you all did this,” while smiling at the Lannister/Baratheon family. Melisandre finally made it right after Selwyn and gave Brienne a big hug. Then she hugged Jaime saying, “I told you it would be okay. And look at your pretty girls…” She checked Brienne and the babes over. Then she told them unless anything changed, they could go to their doctors on Monday.

At about 2 am, Selwyn begin shooing people out of the house. “My girls need their rest. Come back tomorrow…” 

As Cersei and her children left the bedroom, Myrcella exclaimed loudly, “I’m never having kids…”

Cersei said, “That’s what all 18 year old girls say until they meet that boy with a magic co…”

“Please Mom...That’s Gross!” Myrcella interrupted.

Cersei corrected her, “Who said I was talking about Robert?”

Tommen and Myrcella shouted in unison, “Mother!”

Jaime shut the bedroom door and looked at his sleeping wife and daughters with a sweet smile. 

**********

TEN YEARS LATER

At the annual Lannister New Year’s Eve/Namesday party, Tommei and Cersei Lannister flanked their mother on the sofa in the den. Tommei, the girly-girl of the two, was dressed to kill (as much as a 10 year old can be) in a frilly tulle skirt and fitted top, hair coiffed and nails done. Cersei was more conservative, but neatly dressed in bootcut jeans and an argyle sweater, her hair in a simple ponytail; but she wore the Lannister smirk like a couture accessory. The identical twins were blonde, blue-eyed and beautiful. They had their mother’s freckles and her large frame. They were already tall. They had their father’s facial bone structure, dimples and golden curly hair. 

Arthur had grown into a handsome teen and was currently telling jokes. He was actually pretty funny, even though his younger brother, 13 year old Galladon, heckled him. 

Galladon became a cute, cuddly young man even though he gives his big brother hell. And the truth of the matter, he was the heart of the Lannister siblings.

“Don’t quit your day job…” Galladon hooted.

“My day job is school, you buffoon….” Arthur retorted. 

Tyrion playfully glared at Galladon, but then says to Arthur, “Son, you have to be prepared for the unwashed masses not understanding your brilliance.” 

Next, the twins sang a couple of songs they learned in school. Jeyne, Gendry and Arya’s little 18 month old daughter, tried to sing with them. She loved her big cousins and they loved her. Once she started walking, Jeyne followed the twins around whenever the family was together. 

Aunt Cersei, dressed in a bodycon dress at the family party because it became her New Year's Eve tradition, clapped enthusiastically for girls after their performance. Then she waved them over. 

“Come here, Tommei... Junior... Aunt CeeCee has some things for you…” she tried to whisper while looking at her nieces and pulling Jeyne onto her lap. Aunt Cersei’s gifts were way too expensive. But she snuck them to the girls anyway When Aunt Cersei placed the gift boxes in the girls’ hands, her three year grandson Doran squealed “Pretty diamonds...”

Cersei put her hands over her grandson’s mouth and whispered with a grin, “Hush, you little narc…” Then kissed his curly, black hair. 

A heavily pregnant Myrcella appeared and picked up her son, “Doran, is Nana being a meanie?” Myrcella went into the family business after college. She married a handsome young man from Dorne and became a mother.

Easy-going Doran smiled at his grandmother, shook his head and said, “No…”

Brienne appeared behind the girls and put out her hand between them. The girls knew to hand over the gift boxes. 

“Thank you, ladies,” Brienne said to her daughters. 

“Brienne, let them have the earrings…” Cersei huffed.

“No, because Tommei still hasn’t found her charm bracelet. They aren’t responsible enough…” Brienne said.

“Mom, I still have mine,” Cersei Jr said looking at her sister smugly.

“Because you never wear jewelry at all, Junior. How can you lose something when you never use it?” Tommei countered.

Jaime stepped up behind Brienne and put his arms around her waist. Placing his head on his wife’s shoulder, he said to his daughter, “Tommei, there’s something off with that question. But I think I understand what you mean. Anyway, it’s almost time….”

“I wish Tommen and Joff could be here,” said Cersei Jr interrupted sadly. Tommen had started his ob/gyn residency in the Westerlands and couldn’t get back to King’s Landing for the holidays. But the girls did get a chance to FaceTime with their favorite cousin earlier. Joff was in the Reach with his wife Margaery and their children. Lady Olenna couldn’t travel much anymore and Margaery wanted to be with her grandmother for the holidays. Thankfully, Joff changed his undergrad major and ended up going to law school. 

“Yeah, me too,” Tommei agreed with her sister.

At 11:55pm, the whole Lannister/Baratheon family (and friends) screamed: “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUNIOR!”

Then at midnight, they screamed “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone hugged and kissed each other. 

Then at 12:10am, they screamed “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMMEI!” 

Then there’s always cake and ice cream for girls’ namesday - the twins who were born on different days. 

THE END


End file.
